Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to an image formation apparatus, a method for management of the image formation apparatus, and a non-transitory storage medium, and particularly to an image formation apparatus used in a print system composed of a plurality of image formation apparatuses, a method for management of the image formation apparatus, and a non-transitory storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
There has been proposed a system allowing a plurality of image formation apparatuses such as MFPs (Multi-Functional Peripherals) to be connected to a network to allow ubiquitous printing. This system is also called a ubiquitous print system or the like. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publications Nos. 2014-016705, 2012-146326, 2010-049579, 2012-248150, etc. disclose various techniques relevant to a printing system including a plurality of printers.
Furthermore, as an image formation apparatus is functionally enhanced and accordingly has a server function, the system has a tendency to exclude a server therefrom. Such a system is also called a serverless ubiquitous print system or the like.
In the serverless ubiquitous print system, any of image formation apparatuses functions as a server, and passes a job list to an image formation apparatus to which a user logs in. Thus, the user can confirm at the image formation apparatus that the user logs in to a job that the user has issued himself/herself and is spooled in the image formation apparatus that functions as the server, and the user can instructs the logged in image formation apparatus to print the job.
Such a system is often constructed in an office environment for example. Accordingly, as the office expands in scale, there is an increasing need to include more image formation apparatuses in the system.
However, a system composed of more image formation apparatuses results in the image formation apparatus to which the user logs in inquiring of more image formation apparatuses whether there is a job spooled which the user has issued. This leads to increasing a load of communication within the system. This results in the system having a reduced throughput.